Family Game Night
by Lilly Hope Holmes
Summary: The Avengers have a "family game night" and during a game of Never Have I Ever Tony finds out that Peter had a building dropped on him by Toomes. One Shot. I do not claim to know everything about the Avengers so if something seems off please let me know. Peter and Tony are a little OOC. Lots of Angst and Drama. Light swearing. Image is not mine, I do not own the avengers.


"Family Game Night" was always a fun time with the Avengers. Peter had only been attending for a few weeks because nobody had known that he was Spider-Man but once he had been invited he fell right in with the shenanigans. The first week they had played Monopoly and Tony had quit the game after 4 hours claiming that he won because he was a billionaire and Spider boy had to go home. The next week they had played Jenga which resulted in Dr. Banner hulking out and smashing a table. The third week they had played blackjack and Peter had won and everyone accused him of cheating but in his defense he didn't know that counting cards wasn't allowed. Now they were at week four and Cap suggested that they play a drinking game since Thor would be there with Asguardian ale and that meant that he, Thor and Bucky would be able to get drunk. Everyone had agreed to play 'Never Have I Ever' and filled their Solo Cups with alcohol… everyone except Peter who was given Apple Juice.

"Okay.. okay." Tony was absolutely shitfaced and they had only made it two rounds, he'd done quite a few things in his life. "Never have I ever lifted a car without my suit." Cap, Bucky, Bruce, Peter and Thor all took swigs from their cup. Bruce was next.

"Keeping with that train, Never have I ever been able to lift more than 200 pounds as myself, being human." Everyone drank to that. "Damn."

"Dude, you're playing with superheroes." Tony snarked at him.

"Okay, my turn." Cap squared his shoulders. "Never have I ever lifted more than 4 tons." Bruce took a drink for the hulk, Tony drank from his cup because being in the suit counted and Peter drank from his apple juice.

"Damn kid," Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "How much can you lift?" Everyone turned towards him, wanting to know the limits of the spider boy.

"Well uh I had a building dropped on me… and I lifted that. It was maybe 4 stories. I don't know how much that would be but yeah." He looked around and noticed that everyone was just staring at him, expressions of shock written on their faces. "What?" Peter asked awkwardly.

"Peter, when did you have a _building _dropped on you?" Tony looked like he was about to wring someone's neck.

"I-I thought you knew." Peter said meekly. "Wh-When you took my suit I-"

"You mean to tell me that you lifted a fucking building without your suit?" Tony was seething now.

"Well I had to stop the vulture guy…" Tony stood and threw his cup at the window across the room, whiskey spraying everywhere as the cup bounced off of the window and rolled across the floor. Tony stormed from the room and the sounds of things breaking could be heard from down the hall, of course Peter heard Tony all the way to the lab and he could hear things being thrown around. Damn enhanced senses.

"I-I should go." Peter sighed dejectedly. "I'm really sorry. I won't come back again. I-I'm sure that…" Peter broke off as an involuntary sob ripped from his throat. "I'm sure that H-Happy will be around tomorrow to collect the suit." Peter's shoulders were slumped and he was definitely crying now. In front of the Avengers of all people.

"мой маленький паук" Natasha called to him, standing from the couch.

"Man of Spiders, what is wrong?" Thor joined her. Peter had ousted reached the elevator and he could hear yelling from Tony's lab.

"I-I have to go guys. Bye Aunt Nat, Uncle Thor, Dr. Banner." Peter nodded at each "Mr. Captain America sir… Uncle Bucky…" Peter's tears flowed harder. He had grown quite close to Bucky in the last few weeks. "Uncle Clint, Rhodey, Mr. Falcon." Sam was still kind of a jerk to Peter. "I guess I'll see you around." He flinched at a particularly loud crash from Tony's lab. "Ms. Potts." He nodded at the woman who had just walked in the room. "You should probably check on Mr. Stark. He's pretty mad and he's throwing things around." Peter called out for FRIDAY to open the elevator doors and waved at everyone. "I'll miss you guys." Peter allowed himself to really break down once the elevator doors shut. Surely Tony hated him now. He didn't even know why.

"Mr. Parker, you seem to be in distress. Would you like me to alert the boss?" Peter shook his head,

"No FRIDAY, I'm okay."

"Your heart rate is elevated and you are crying-"

"I KNOW FRIDAY!" Peter almost felt bad for yelling at the AI. He just wasn't in the mood. When he reached the ground floor, Tony's yelling was a lot more clear than it was before.

"SUCH A HORRIBLE FUCKING PERSON! HOW COULD YOU? WHAT THE FUCK?" Peter started crying even harder as he rushed from the tower, using his web-shooters to get as far away as possible. The yelling quickly faded and Peter was home in no time. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Peter woke up the next morning he was pretty excited. It was Saturday and that meant that he got to spend the whole day with- oh. Mr. Stark. Peter felt tears well up in his eyes and for the second time in twelve hours, he cried.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Tony Stark woke up to a raging headache, a broken wrist and all of the Avengers standing over him.

"Well good morning to you too." He said, groaning as his head throbbed. "One thing's for sure, Capsicle is never picking the game ever again." Steve scowled at the man.

"You need to apologize." He said, grinding his teeth at the man's sarcastic attitude.

"For what? Hurting your feelings? You're what, 90? Grow up." Tony grumbled.

"Not my feelings. Peter's" Steve crossed his arms.

"What? Look I don't know what the hell happened last night but I swear to god if anyone hurt Peter-" Thor looked Tony up and down.

"Oh, I promise you, Man of Iron, you will not be swearing to me when I finish with you."

"Look, what is going on?" Tony sat up now, he had had just about enough of them literally looking down on him.

"FRIDAY play the clip from last night." Natasha said. A hologram of the team sat around the common room table floated into view, as Tony watched his heart sank in his chest. _Oh shit._

~~  
Peter had stayed in bed way longer than he normally had and May had come to check on him more than a few times. Eventually Peter pulled himself out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to get the suit ready so Tony could take it. He gathered up the body of the suit and laid the web shooters on top of it before grabbing his mask and looking into the milky eyes. He would cry if he had any more tears left. Peter shoved the suit and the web shooters into a plastic shopping bag and hung it on the handle of his door with a Post-It that read

_Tony,_

_I'm sorry for disappointing you. Here's the suit._

_Peter._

Peter went back to laying around, he wasn't normally this lazy but he honestly couldn't find the strength to care anymore.

Tony cursed himself the whole way to Peter's apartment. He had Happy drive him so that he wouldn't scare the kid off with the suit. When he arrived he was met with a very concerned and also furious May Parker who shoved a plastic bag in his chest before slamming the door in his face. Tony's heart sank further as he read the note. He slammed his fist on the door.

"May! Mrs. Parker! Please!" She threw the door open hissing at him to shut up.

"I don't want you to upset Peter any more than you already have." She glared at him. "He hasn't come out of his room at all today and _that" _She gestured to the bagged suit "Was hanging on the outside of his bedroom door." May crossed her arms. "If you think that for even one minute-"

"May." Tony hissed in a breath at how bad the kid sounded. May turned around

"Peter, hun. Are you okay?" She shot Tony a glare.

"I'm Fine May." Peter sighed as he rubbed his red-rimmed eyes.

"Peter," Tony started.

"I get it Mr. Stark. I was irresponsible." Peter shrugged.

"No. Listen. I came to apologize."

"You what?" Peter and May both exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have acted that way. It's just that when I found out what happened to you after I took your _only _form of protection… well I flipped. I was pissed at Toomes and myself. I'm just as bad as he was. Kid, I don't know what I'd do without you and thinking about how I almost lost you that night. It hurt." Tony was staring into Peter's eyes from across the room.

"You were what saved me." Peter whispered. "I was going to die under that building but then I remembered what you told me. 'If you are nothing without the suit then you shouldn't have it.'" Peter drew in a shaky breath. "I'm still nothing without the suit, Mr. Stark. But that night… That night I was Spider-Man. I was a hero. Now I'm just Penis Parker, the loser with no parents." Peter looked back down at his feet, "I guess I just thought that when I was with you and the rest of the team that I was more than that." Tony definitely did not have tears in his eyes as he pushed past May and hugged the boy.

"I thought we weren't there yet, Mr. Stark." The boy breathed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"We're there." Tony gripped Peter like he was going to just fade away if he didn't hold him tight enough. "Peter, you are a hero. You are Spider-Man. And I'm not taking the suit." Tony pulled back as Peter stared at him in shock.

"You aren't?"

"Never again. And you know what? You get to pick the game next time. Cap sucks at it." Tony smiled as Peter hugged him.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"It's Tony, kid."

"Sure, Mr. Stark."


End file.
